


Sammy, please

by PetitePoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePoid/pseuds/PetitePoid
Summary: Dean is ruined. To be honest, he wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Sammy, please

Dean gets wet, like a girl wet, his fat dick leaks so much pre cum you’d think his balls would be going out of business. He makes a mess of his black boxers, 4th pair this week he thinks, all sticky and smelling like guilt and shame cause the only person who can make him leak like a fucking faucet is his brother. Sam fucking Winchester should come with a warning, ruiner of big brothers everywhere, he makes Dean ache, makes Dean want to dirty up his little brother, fuck him up and ruin him for anyone else. Not that there would ever be anyone else, Deans pretty sure he’d kill anyone who so much as had a seconds thought about his Sam. 

Sam likes to tease Dean, likes to spread wide for Dean, likes to make Dean feel wrong and dirty and then eat it all up like some Incubus sucking Dean dry. But Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. As Sam sinks to his knees, Deans cock brushing over his parted lips into the heat and wetness of his mouth, his eyes roll back. Dean reckons he could die here, right this second and he wouldn’t fight it. His Sammy before him, feeding from him. This is Deans heaven.


End file.
